


festival of lights

by MakioKuta, reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakioKuta/pseuds/MakioKuta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: “You’re so handsome, how did I get so lucky?”Mishima flushed, staring down at Akira’s hands where they rest on his chest. He grabs Akira’s hands, and holds them tightly. “I dunno, how did you?”





	festival of lights

**Author's Note:**

> ( • ̀ω•́ )✧

He grabbed Mishima’s arm, and pulls him around the corner behind one of the stalls. They had managed to get in to the festival, as busy as it was. Akira had to go back to his hometown soon, but not before he could get in a real date with his boyfriend. They’re pressed up against the wood of the stall. Akira runs his fingers over the cotton of Mishima’s yukata. Unfortunately, he had to leave his back in the country.

“This really suits you.” It’s simple, a solid deep green. He grasps it lightly, and smoothes the fabric over his chest. He felt underdressed, wearing what he’d usually wear in the summer. “You’re so handsome, how did I get so lucky?” 

Mishima flushed, staring down at Akira’s hands where they rest on his chest. He grabs Akira’s hands, and holds them tightly. “I dunno, how did you?” He smiles, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Akira’s. It catches him off guard, and he stumbles backwards in to the stall behind him. Mishima pushes him against the stall. Akira feel like he could just melt right there.

He can feel his knees go weak and about to give out. Mishima doesn’t notice until he’s already sliding down the wall and practically on the ground. “Akira!” He kneels down in front of Akira, and taps his face lightly. “Are you ok?”

Akira runs his hands through his hair, and pushes his glasses up his face so he can cover his eyes. “I didn’t really expect that to happen.” He muttered to himself. Mishima takes his hands and pulls them away from his face. He kisses him again, a soft peck on the lips. “You’re killing me, Yuuki.”

“Maybe I’ve just stolen your heart.” He holds Akira’s face. “Like you’ve stolen mine.”

Akira’s mouth hangs open for a second. He recovers quickly, and wraps his arms around Mishima’s shoulders to pull him closer. “Really? Didn’t think it was going to be that easy.” He smiles, threading fingers in to his hair. “I love you, Yuuki.” 

He falters, and sits in Akira’s lap to regain some kind of composure. “I love you too, Akira.” 

Above them, fireworks begin to burst to life in the sky. They reflect in Akira’s glasses, and the two of them look up. “They’re almost as beautiful as you.” Mishima smacks Akira’s chest, quickly looking away. He hoped that the red of the fireworks would cover up his blush.

“Shut up.”

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

“Shut up!”


End file.
